


Summer Lovin' (He Scream at Own Ass)

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lighthearted, Local Shitposts Try to Rope Unwitting Neighbor Into Their Shenanigans, Opossums, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Things Ibuki Has Learned About Her Partner No. 1:He's not a particularly quiet dude.Things Ibuki Has Learned About Her Partner No. 2:When he throws a big stink about something, chances are just as high that he might be upset about something as they are that he's found somethingdelightful.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 1





	Summer Lovin' (He Scream at Own Ass)

Things Ibuki Mioda Sure Doesn't _Mind_ About Her Partner, But Has Learned, All Right, No. 1:

Lucas is _not_ a quiet fella.

And yet.

Yet!

...

"AUGH, _JESUS! **FUCK!**_ "

There she goes a-tumbling off the couch, an atonal _CLONK_ of guitar strings still ringin' in her ears in the wake of that _shout...!_

She blinks stars out of her eyes, her limbs tumbling to settle wherever it is they've landed over the floor of the flat, and she looks about as she goes _a-flailing afresh_ to her feet, triangulating the source of the sound!

...Things Ibuki Mioda Has Learned About Lucas No. 2, by the way?

He's about as hasty has she is. Him throwin' a big stink about something like that _could_ mean that something nasty has happened that it's _only right_ for a responsible lifebuddy to chip in and lend a hand with. However, it could also be something freakin' hilarious. Either event is something that she's just _gotta_ make a beeline and attend to, and so accordingly, she practically _tackles_ the front door open - no bother to close it behind her; jogs down the steps in her stockings with her knees kickin' high; turrrrrrns like a low-flying stunt plane into the alley just 'round the corner...!

...And is brought to yet another point, by way of a high-howling hoot 'n holler that sends her _jumping_ back onto one leg like a drunkenly-dancing flamingo, arms pulling up in a quick-guard and cover of a cry of _"ooWAH, ah, ah, AH -- ...!"_

( _...Ahhhh_ , the noises you can get yourself to flow right into when you're startled...!)

Things Ibuki Has Learned About Lucas No. 3:

He is... whatcha-call-it, fickle.

Changeable.

...Really, more often than not, not one to stay spooked or irritated or what-have-you for all that long.

That's good! That's an energy she can match.

And so when she sees him staggering up to her, holding a possum under its armpits, waggling it in the air in two hands, clucking with laughter through a mouth straight-up open in a great big "D"-shape, she immediately _receives_ the scene with a fresh gasp sucked in to a height like she's taking in a bodyful of _helium_.

It hits its _near-popping peak_.

The possum looks back over its shoulder at Lucas, whites showing at the edges of black-bead eyes. Then it looks ahead at her, and she _mobilizes_ again.

 _Bursts_ into movement, grabby-hands outstretched, while with a "woop!", there Lucas goes spinnin' away from her, liftin' the possum up and all, till they're chest-to-chest, her clawy-grabby-hands squeezing the air underneath a swaying pink tail, and two feet, chattering as the possum stares on down, mute, its wobbly mouth bitten sealed.

"Aooh -- _steady_ now, gal...!" Lucas creaks, "You don't wanna freak the fella out, now, do ya...?"

" _Mmh -- !_ " She _hops...!_ "You gave _Ibuki_ a fright, first!" Hop...! "With that hullaballoo you made just now -- " Hop -- ! " -- She's gotta wonder if he gave you a _chomp_ , or something...!"

" _Aaaaaah_ , you think Possum here would do that to _ME_ _\-- ?!_ " Lucas's grin pins tight in its corners, his eyes squinchin' up from below, as he sway-dances in place...! "You really gonna look 'im in the face and tell him that he seems like that kinda guy...?!"

The possum blinks, and glances off to the side.

Its tail, too, is swaying.

"Have you tamed him, or something -- ?!" Hop!

"Ehhhhh, 'mean..." Lucas starts to still, his head lollin' aside into one nod. Then another, more measured. His voice keeps a-comin' on cruising through its singsongy accent. "...myyyy old _uncle **did**_ know a thing or two 'bout playin' with animals...!"

The possum looks straight down again.

"Mmh -- ...!" Another hop. Shorter, now, one-handed. "...Holy crap, you gotta take him inside and see if you can animal-whisper him into learning how to play a few licks on the keyboard...!"

Lucas laughs with a sound like a dust-filled squeaky toy.

" _Auhhhh, **hooh** -hooh-hooh-hoohnh...!_"

Ibuki steps back to give 'im some room as he lowers the possum. 'Front of his face, first, then his chest, as his swaying reduces further into side-to-side rocks, as he marches himself in a slow-dancing circle...

"...IIIIII don't see how _that_ ain't worth a shot -- ...!"

He pauses with his back to her.

He and the possum whip their heads to look back at her near- _simultaneously._

Lucas's grin is blank-white. So white that it practically cuts right _through_ the evening-purple.

And the possum's _gaze_ continues to go a thousand yards long.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For the rest of the evening, the possum proverbially shrugged their shoulders and confusedly walked across/on and off of a keyboard a bunch of times; Ibuki and Lucas, not actually expecting anything else, went "lol we'll take it" and proceeded to engage in a bunch of shenanigans involving editing/stitching together the ensuing recordings.


End file.
